


Reincarnation

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon-Typical Violence, CaptainHydra!Bucky, Car Sex, Creampie, Darian's a dick in this universe too sorry, Dark!Bucky, F/M, Fire Powers, First Time, Food Poisoning, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Memory Suppressing Machine | The Chair (Marvel), Motorcycles, Murder, Murder Kink, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, People just keep dying in here, Project Insight (Marvel), Rebecca Barnes is a mf savage, Reincarnation Powers, Reyna and Mrs. Rogers are little shits, Reyna is an awkward bean, Shameless Smut, Soft Bucky Barnes, Spit As Lube, This is so fluffy I'm surprised I wrote it, Trigger words, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Why Did I Write This?, Woman on Top, dark!Reyna, suffocating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: After Project Insight succeeded and Hydra took over the world and Bucky set Reyna free, Reyna's slowly been adjusting to the new world that she's been thrown in. For a few years, she lies low in order to avoid Captain Barnes and Director Rogers.Until she doesn't. Now Captain Barnes is back in her life, and Alexander Pierce's sudden death decides to ruin everyone's lives again. It's a great time.Also known as: The PatS alternate universe that nobody asked for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> | Sadly, I have not caught up with the Mandalorian. I know I should especially with winter break, but things gotta be done.
> 
> Also sadly, this is not set in the A/B/O universe. That would just cross boundaries and I'm not ready for that. So, normal Bucky and Reyna we shall haveeee. I feel guilty for not updating Think of Me so... I'll update that prettyyy soon. Fingers crossed.

She didn’t understand this world. 

It had been three years since Hydra had taken over, and Project Insight succeeded. 

It had been two years since he had set her free. She wondered if he remembered her. As she woke up from the little nook that was dubbed as her bedroom, the Korean-Russian woman got up and walked to her fire escape, pulling the window up. She inhaled the cool air and the soft little noises of the birds. 

It was the little things that she had missed. The soft chirping of the birds. The low sounds of cars rolling by. But she knew this wasn’t the New York she had grown up in. 

Truth be told, she didn’t remember much. The memory suppressing machine had made her lose memories of the New York she had known. She had forgotten all about her friends. Her childhood. She remembered her mother and Trickster, her German Shepard. 

And her father. As Reyna made breakfast, she mixed her eggs with her chopsticks, pouring the mixture into the buttered pan, hearing the low hiss. She folded the egg into an omelet in silence as the water boiled for her tea. The toaster popped out her toast as Reyna slid her omelet on her plate and buttered her toast. She ate her breakfast at the little table she had built when she moved in. 

When she finished breakfast, she showered and changed. She even put a little bit of makeup on. 

Makeup was one of the things she had to learn to do when he had set her free from Siberia. It was trial and error every single day. She didn’t understand how Mrs. Rogers could apply makeup so flawlessly. She would have to ask her during their lunch period to give her tips during their lunch date, she supposed. She grabbed her laptop bag from her desk. As she checked her apartment one more time, she deemed it good to go out and head to headquarters. Slipping her boots on, Reyna Woods slipped her apartment keys into her jacket pocket and shut the door. 

The dark-haired mutant walked through the streets of New York, hearing people come and go around her. She worked in a little office in headquarters. It kept her shielded away from Director Rogers, and Captain Barnes. She really wasn’t eager to bump into either of them. She hadn’t bumped into them for two years. She wasn’t looking forward to bumping into them now. 

As she made her way towards headquarters, she heard some lady screaming at her husband. Reyna ignored it. Her eyes remained empty. 

Unlike others, she hadn’t been sent for reeducation. Her father had been apart of Hydra. He had sent her to Siberia, to Hydra, when she had been five. Two decades later, Hydra had succeeded in taking over the world, and the Winter Soldier had set Persephone free. The sounds of people mulling around her were what she was welcomed by as she made her way into headquarters. She made her way into an elevator. 

“Excuse me.”  
  
Her heart lurched. She looked up. The blue eyes of James Buchanan Barnes looked back at her. Something that looked like surprise was in his eyes. 

“Little flower,” he breathed out. Reyna swallowed. 

“Won’t you come in, Captain Barnes?” Reyna spoke quietly. Blinking, Bucky walked into the elevator. The doors closed. Reyna pressed the button for the eighth floor. Bucky pressed the button for the fifteenth. For the first three floors, the two stood in silence. Then, Bucky broke the silence. 

“How have you been?” His voice was low. Reyna kept her gaze at the elevator doors.

“Okay, I guess.” Her voice was soft. 

“I live in an apartment, now. I see Mrs. Rogers during lunch. She’s a friend.” Reyna added quietly. Bucky rose an eyebrow at that. He didn’t Mrs. Rogers was her friend. 

“But, enough about me. Um, how are you?” She asked shyly. Bucky allowed a wry smile to show. Just a little. With a smirk, he replied, “Been livin’ with Stevie and Mrs. Rogers and the boy for the past three years. It’s fine, but Stevie and Mrs. Rogers are far too loud for my taste.” He wrinkled his nose. Reyna frowned a little, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

“The boy?” She echoed. “Peter Parker,” Bucky replied. Reyna masked her look of shock. Right, Mrs. Rogers was Peter’s older sister. Peter was in the resistance with Reyna. She liked the younger boy. His spider-powers fascinated her. She often did little parlor tricks with her powers for him when they went on missions together. 

“Oh.” Was all Reyna replied. The floor dinged on the eighth floor. The doors opened. Reyna started to walk out but was stopped by a metal hand. Her body jolted at the sensation of the cool metal on her skin. Being a fire mutant, her body was warmer than a normal human’s body temperature. Reyna spluttered as she turned to look at Bucky. The former Winter Soldier held her gaze. She was pretty sure her cheeks had turned pink. 

_“Can I come to your office after work?”_ He asked in Russian. Blinking, Reyna thought about it. She didn’t have much to do after work was over, other than seeing Rebecca. Finally, she said, _“Yeah. I uh, I get off at two. I’m on the third door on your left.”_ Nodding, Bucky released his hold. Reyna smiled awkwardly, before she turned the other way, walking out and heading to her office. Bucky watched the whole way, their eyes locking as the elevator doors closed. Her heart thumped as the doors closed, as she exhaled. She unlocked her door and walked into her office, turning the lights on. She slumped over to her desk chair, a shaky breath falling from her lips. 

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ Reyna buried her head into her hands. 

What the hell had she gotten herself into? 

  
  
  


“Mornin’, Stevie.” 

Director Steven Grant Rogers of Hydra looked up from his laptop, seeing his childhood best friend standing in his doorway. 

“Mornin’ Buck.” He greeted him. Bucky walked in and sat down, closing the door behind him. Captain Barnes had shown up to work early. He had been showing up early to work for years. Ever since he set Reyna free from Siberia and made his way back to New York, he often wondered about the fire mutant. He knew she couldn’t die, she wasn’t like normal girls. Her fire powers had extended her life force. Every time she died, she could come back to life. It was what made her valuable to Hydra, other than her fire powers. Hydra had molded her into their little weapon, just like him. Bucky had broken into the Siberia facility, painting the floor with dead scientist bodies until he found her file. He had found her name, birth, family, codename, and purpose.  
  
Darian had handed her over when she had turned five. So, nineteen-ninety-seven. They had kept for her twenty years. Not as nearly as long as him, but long enough. It was enough for Bucky to slam her handler onto the floor repeatedly until their skull cracked open. Then he held their hand up for the scanning and opened her door, carrying the unconscious woman out of the facility. After he checked her into a hotel, he went back a few days later to blow the facility up. By the time he had returned, she was gone. So, he went back to New York. 

“I bumped into her today.” Steve rose an eyebrow. 

“Persephone?” Steve replied. Bucky nodded. “I caught her in the elevator. She’s made a life herself now. You know she sees Mrs. Rogers for lunch?” Bucky spoke. This time, Steve rose both eyebrows in surprise. He knew his little wife had lunch with a friend, but he didn’t know _she_ was the friend. 

“Huh,” Steve replied. Bucky smirked and leaned back into his chair. “I’m going to see her after work. I might come home late. I’ll get something for dinner on the way home.” At Steve’s nod, Bucky stood up, beginning to head for the door. When Bucky stepped through and closed the door behind him again, he heard a low, “Good morning, Captain Barnes.” When he met the person’s eyes, he saw Reyna’s. 

Darian Woods looked at him. 

He knew his freak of a daughter worked here. He had been keeping tabs on her ever since he had found out she had escaped from the Siberia facility. Now, as he looked at the former Winter Soldier, the current Captain Barnes, he knew exactly how she had escaped. He resisted the urge to punch a wall. He knew she wasn’t that smart to escape. Her handlers kept her in the chair and her cryostasis chamber. How she escaped was because of the filth in front of him. He knew of the former Winter Soldier’s reputation. Why the former Winter Soldier chose to be soft and take pity on the little burden was beyond him.

Bucky kept harsh eye contact with Darian. It was enough for the Hydra Director to begin to sweat. Internally smirking, Bucky said, “It’s good to see you, Director Woods. Do tell Marina I said hello.” Then he turned the other way, beginning to head to the elevators. Darian let out a low snarl, which the former assassin had picked up. Winter stirred and lounged in his mind, hissing something in Russian to Bucky. Bucky hummed as he clicked the down button. As he made his way inside the elevator, he turned, a cold smile appearing on his face when he saw Darian’s outraged expression on his face.

Her dumbass father could wait. Right now, Captain Barnes had training to do. The elevator doors closed.

  
  
  


“... So then, he looked at me and- are you listening?”  
  
Reyna Woods jolted out of her thoughts. She and Mrs. Rogers were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch today. Mrs. Rogers picked at her salad while Reyna had been eating some leftover kimchi she made the other day, with some rice and miso soup she had made yesterday for dinner. An eaten Korean fried chicken sandwich laid on her other plate. 

“Y-Yeah, something bout Baby Yoda again?” Reyna tried to remember what her friend was talking about. Mrs. Rogers sighed. “You’ve been out all day, tell me what’s wrong.” Mrs. Rogers said softly. Reyna pursed her lips as she took a swing of her Japanese soda. She could feel the carbonation flow down her throat. Gulping, she put the bottle down. 

Quietly, she replied, “I saw him.”

Mrs. Rogers frowned. 

“Who?” She asked. Reyna’s eyes dropped. 

“Bucky.”  
  
Mrs. Rogers paused, the plastic fork falling into her container. 

“Bucky? You know Bucky?” She questioned lowly. The two were huddled together at their little table. Reyna shrugged. “That’s putting it loosely, I guess. We were in Siberia together. I never really saw him much, though. We were kept in different spots in the facility. But Hydra would send us on missions together sometimes from what I can remember. That chair really fucked my memories over.” Reyna replied. Pursing her lips, Mrs. Rogers leaned back. 

“And why have you been avoiding him?” She questioned. Reyna chewed on her lip.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not afraid of him or anything. I guess I don’t want to see him, I suppose.”  
  
Even Mrs. Rogers could smell the lie. Mrs. Rogers frowned. 

“I think it’s the exact opposite. You want to see him. I know Steve and Bucky have known each other for years, but honestly, Bucky needs to get out of the house more. He’s so gloomy and edgy.” Mrs. Rogers scrunched up her nose. Reyna snickered into her bowl of food. 

“Really, Bucky needs to get laid. I don’t think he’s had pussy since ninety forty fucking five.” Mrs. Rogers snarked. Reyna started to laugh. Mrs. Rogers slowly started laughing too. Then their laughter turned into cackling. Several people looked at the wife of Director Rogers and the former Hydra assassin in horror. 

Wiping away tears from her eyes, Reyna and Mrs. Rogers gleefully toasted their drinks and took another gulp of their drinks. 

“So I watched the new episode of the Baby Yoda show and…”

  
  
  


Reyna had finished typing away at her laptop and sent an email to Steve when there was a knock at her door. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened, revealing James Buchanan Barnes on the other side. 

“It’s two o’clock, doll.” 

She looked up. 

“Oh. Good afternoon Captain Barnes.” Reyna greeted him as she shut her laptop down, putting it in her bag along with her laptop cord. She zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Bucky walked up to her desk, closing the door behind him. He practically strolled into the room like he owned it. She looked at him. 

“Bucky,” he corrected her. Reyna gave him the barest look of what looked to be an amused smile.

“Bucky,” she replied softly. He waited for her to finish tidying up before he spoke again. 

“So…” he drawled. Reyna blinked as she looked at him, slightly in confusion. 

“Yes?” She asked. Bucky frowned.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen your mother?”  
  
Reyna blinked again. She hadn’t been expecting that. Frowning with her head slightly tilted to the side, she replied, “Honestly, I don’t really remember. Maybe.. Twenty years? Not since nineteen ninety-seven. She… she was the second-to-last person I saw before I got taken by Hydra. The last person I ever saw was my father. Then I just remember the people with the black and red octopuses coming to grab me. They injected something in me and the next thing I knew, there were lab coats all around me.” She shrugged. With a clap of her hands, the lights in her office went out. 

Bucky looked at her in slight amazement. Reyna gave him a low smirk.

“Comes with my powers,” Reyna replied casually. With her laptop bag slung over her shoulder, she said, “You ready to go? Cause I’m gonna lock up now James.” Bucky heard Winter purr at the use of their given name. It sounded good coming off her tongue like that. Nodding, the two left as Reyna locked up. They headed into an available elevator as Bucky pushed the button for the lobby. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” He asked. Reyna faltered.

“I… I guess I just felt… guilty. You did so much for me, breaking me out of Siberia. I tried escaping multiple times in the past, but… I thought… with Project Insight succeeding I… I thought they would let me go. It wasn’t until you came that… I managed to see the world again. You know what it was like in there.” Reyna replied quietly. 

Oh did Bucky know. Memories of being strapped to the chair and having his memory wiped echoed through his mind. He knew they did the same with her, wiping her memory clean before they sent her off on a mission. 

“Guess I never knew how to say thank you.” Reyna chuckled awkwardly. As the lobby floor sounded, Bucky said, “Go to dinner with me.” Reyna stopped. 

“I- what?” She stammered. Bucky finally looked at her. He observed her soft doe eyes, and her small, broad nose. He saw her lips part in surprise. He wondered how soft her lips would be if he kissed her. Had she ever been kissed before? Was she a virgin too?

The elevator doors opened. As the two headed out, he said, “That’s one way to make it up to me.” Then he switched to Russian. _“I’m going to the hospital to kill Brock Rumlow. He got beaten up pretty badly by Sam Wilson. I don’t know where this Sam guy is, but I just want to take out Brock. Make it nice and clean. Then we’ll go to dinner. How’s that sound?”_ He spoke, looking at her. The two stood outside of the Hydra headquarters. With his enhanced hearing, he could even hear Steve and Mrs. Rogers on their floor. Reyna pursed her lips. 

Finally, she spoke. _“Okay. I can make it nice and clean for you. Rumlow won’t feel a thing. You can trust me, Bucky. I’m your friend too. Just… bring a spare camera. You can figure it out from there, right?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t need friends. I have Steve,”_ Bucky protested. Reyna smiled softly and chuckled. She walked up to him, tiptoeing. She kissed his cheek briefly before smiling again. Bucky felt like someone had slapped him across the face. 

Her lips were soft. It was a brief touch, but Bucky found himself wanting more. She had awoken something in him. It was like a low burn in his belly. He was pretty sure he was smitten. 

“Ask Mrs. Rogers to give you my number. Give me a call. I’ll answer it. I’ll see you tonight, James.” She kissed his cheek again before she vanished into the crowd. Bucky watched as an awed look appeared on his face. Then he pulled out his phone, dialing Mrs. Rogers's number. It went straight to voicemail. With a slight eye roll, he spoke into the phone, “Hey Mrs. Rogers. Can you give me Reyna’s number? We’re going on a date tonight. I already told Stevie I won’t be home. Thanks. See y’all in the morning. Try to not destroy the house.” Then he hung up. 

  
  
  


“Well, well, well. Look who decided to visit me. What calls for this early visit, Rey-Rey?”  
  
Rebecca Barnes Proctor looked at the young woman who stood at her door. Reyna was dressed casually. Well, as causal you get without screaming look at me, I’m going on a murder spree with a former brainwashed Hydra assassin type deal. Her hair slightly moved in the light New York breeze. 

“U-Um… maybe I should just come in,” Reyna replied awkwardly. Rebecca smirked as she let the young mutant into her home. The door shut behind her as Reyna took off her shoes at the door. As the two made their way to the kitchen, Rebecca poured the two glasses of water, sliding a cup over to the fire mutant. Taking a gulp, Reyna said, “I’m going on a date with your brother.”  
  
Rebecca choked on her water. Her eyes were wide with shock. Then she giggled. 

“Oh, that is gold. So, what prompted you to go on a date with my big brother?” Rebecca snickered. Reyna flushed.  
  
“Well, uh… you know how I told you someone set me free in Siberia? He was the one to set me free. He set me free and booked me into a hotel room. After that, I kinda… ran away. I’ve been… kinda avoiding him and Director Rogers for a few years now. But he caught me in an elevator and we started talking. Our date is kinda my thanks for him setting me free.” Reyna replied lamely. Rebecca fully started to cackle. Reyna flushed further, nearly hiding her face in her cup. 

“Have you thought about bringing protection?” Rebecca asked. Reyna spluttered.  
  
“Rebecca!” She replied in horror. Rebecca giggled. Then she gasped. “Wait, are you a virgin?” She asked. Reyna spluttered again as she flushed deeper if that was even possible. Rebecca gasped again. “So you are a virgin! Oh, Jamie’s going to have a ball.” She snickered. Reyna shook her head. Her phone began to ring. She picked up. 

“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, doll.” 

Rebecca clasped her hand on her mouth. She resisted the urge to snicker as Reyna blushed. 

“Hi, Bucky. Mrs. Rogers finally gave you my number?” Reyna asked. 

“Yeah. Took her long enough. Can you meet me directly at the hospital? I have the camera ready and everything.” Bucky replied. “Sorry, I’m visiting a friend. I’ll be right there. Sorry, if I’m a little late. Uh-huh. Yeah. Alright. Bye, Bucky.” She hung up. Rebecca watched with an amused look on her face. Reyna stood, heading for the door. Rebecca walked her out. As Reyna stood on her doorstep, she asked, “How do I look?” Rebecca smiled. “Like you’re ready to take on the world, Seph.” Reyna beamed. 

“Now, shoo. Go on your date. I expect a full explanation when you get home.” Rebecca shooed her off. Reyna shook her head as she made her way to the hospital, waving Rebecca off. 

When she made her way inside the quiet hospital, her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

**_Unknown: Meet me in Room 36. I replaced the cameras so you can use the elevator._ **

She quickly changed the caller ID to James Buchanan Barnes as she made her way to the room. She slipped inside, seeing Bucky already there. He was standing at the corner of the room. The beep of the heart rate monitor reminded her of her mission. Bucky gave her a curt nod. Reyna quietly made her way to the unconscious man on the bed. Standing at his side, her arm reached out, her hand becoming a downward C shape. 

Bucky noticed the temperature in the room getting warmer. He furrowed his eyebrows. What was she playing at?

Reyna remained emotionless. Focused. She remembered her handler’s words. 

_“You are nothing but a soldier. You will follow instructions. You will do this mission swiftly. You don’t want to go back into the chair again, do you?”_

Small wisps of heat began to curl onto her fingertips. Bucky watched with rapid attention as Brock began to heave, his back beginning to arch. He choked, trying to gasp for air. 

“Stop struggling,” Reyna said emotionlessly. She flicked her wrist, allowing some air to go into his lungs for a split second, the barest look of color appearing back into his cheeks. Then her hand curled into a fist. Brock choked again. This time, it was louder. A slight flash of irritation flashed onto Reyna’s face. 

“I said,” Reyna snapped, “stop fucking struggling, you little cunt.” Her hand, still being curled into a fist, opened. She flicked her wrist one last time and watched felt his temperature drop. Bucky could hear his blood stop. His eyes went wide when he had realized what she had done. 

She had stopped the airflow from his lungs. She had suffocated him to death, stopping his blood flow. She had stopped his heart. Fuck, if that didn’t make him hard. She was definitely the dame for him. The two watched as Brock laid on the bed, limp. 

“Is he dead?” Bucky asked, just to make sure. Reyna’s hand hovered over the man’s heart. Stretching her hand, Reyna said, “Yup.” She even popped out the p. She looked at Bucky. Then her cheeks colored. 

“Are you… do you have an erection?” Reyna replied, flabbergasted. Bucky simply gave her a smirk. With the spare camera in hand, he removed the one on the wall, tossing it over to her. 

“Get to meltin’, doll. I’m gonna fix this little situation. By the way, how do you feel about Korean barbeque? I think we’re in due need of a celebration.”

Dinner had been nice. After they replaced the camera, they left the hospital like they were never even there in the first place. Then they had dinner at a Korean barbeque restaurant. The side dishes were okay. She liked her kimchi spicer though. But knowing Bucky’s white boy taste buds, he probably couldn’t handle spice. That thought flew out the window when Bucky dumped sriracha on his meat, practically coating it with it. Reyna snickered in her soda. Bucky gave her a smirk in return. Afterwards, they split the bill. 

Bucky was a lot of things. A murderer, a former assassin, but one thing that hadn’t been wiped away was being a gentleman. His Ma had taught him to be the perfect little gentlemen. So, like the perfect gentlemen he was, he walked Reyna home to her apartment. The two lightly discussed their lives after Hydra, and Bucky even told her stories of Steve and Mrs. Rogers. 

“So they have a sex drawer? Huh. How interesting,” Reyna mused as they made their way towards her apartment complex. 

Sure, Reyna was a virgin. Sure, she had never been kissed before. She didn’t really have time to date, especially after being set free by Bucky. She had been too busy trying to adjust to this new world. It wasn’t the United States of America anymore. Now, it had become the United States of Hydra. And then she had gotten her office job, which gave her a pretty sizable apartment for one person. Sure, a two-hundred square foot apartment probably seemed outrageous to some, but for Reyna, it was perfect. She didn’t have a roommate. She didn’t have pets. She surely didn’t have a boyfriend. It was just her. It had been just her for so long. She had gotten used to the solitude. 

With an eye roll, Bucky said, “They’re very fond of their anal plugs.” Reyna snickered. “Oh yeah? So Steve’s an ass man?” She questioned. “Apparently,” Bucky snorted. The two made their way upstairs to her apartment floor, taking the stairs. She was on the fourth floor. Besides, Bucky was a supersoldier. He didn’t need to stop to breathe. 

Reyna unlocked her door as she began to step through. Bucky stayed on the other side. Reyna gave him a small smile. 

“I um, I really enjoyed our date. Thanks, James.” Reyna smiled. Bucky gave her a small smile back. 

He didn’t know what came over him. Bucky suddenly had walked forward, cupping her face up so he could see those dark brown eyes, and he leaned down and all thoughts cleared as he kissed her. 

They didn’t move. No tongue. No nothing. They just stood there, lips pressed together. Eventually though, Reyna pulled away. A look of panic appeared on her face. 

“You’ve… you’ve gotta go, Bucky. Steve, Mrs. Rogers… they might be missing you.” Reyna said quickly. Her cheeks were flushed. Bucky opened his mouth, but Reyna was already pushing him away from the threshold of the door. Bucky could only gap as she pushed him away, beginning to close her door. Bucky spluttered as he held the door with his foot. 

“Doll, they aren’t going to miss me, they’re probably busy fucking right now-” Bucky started, and clearly, that wasn’t the right thing to say, because Reyna’s cheeks colored even more.  
  
“It’ll take you a while to get back to the Rogers house, they’ll be done by then,” Reyna blabbed as she continued to try and force Bucky back out so she could close her door. 

“Doll,” Bucky started, but Reyna was still trying to shove him out. 

“Doll,” he tried again. But the mutant was still trying to shove him out. 

_“Babydoll. Stop trying to shove me out. You’re going to tire yourself out.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bucky had grabbed onto her wrists, stopping her from moving. Reyna stopped, her dark brown eyes sparkling with something that looked like fear and worry. His hands released her wrists, going up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs running over her cheekbones. He felt the softness of her caramel skin under the pads of his fingers. His metal hand cooled her left cheek as she exhaled. 

She had been expecting a rough touch. But no, James Buchanan Barnes was nothing but cold. His metal hand might’ve been cold, but he touched her gently. When he spoke to her in Russian again, his voice was soft. _“There. That’s it. I’m not going to hurt you, Kitten. You’re safe with me.”_ Reyna exhaled softly. Bucky bent down gently, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead. 

_“I’m gonna head home. Steve and Mrs. Rogers might still be going at it, but… I live in the basement. It’s supersoldier proof, so I should be okay.”_ Reyna chuckled weakly. Bucky only smiled down at her. 

_“Goodnight, Bucky.”_ Reyna spoke. After she loosened herself from his grip she walked back behind the threshold of her door. 

_“Goodnight, doll.”_ Bucky replied. Reyna smiled as she closed her door. Bucky heard Winter stirring and rumbling inside him. Winter hummed. He definitely liked her. Bucky made his way down the stairs, heading into the loud streets of New York, feeling the chill breeze in his long hair. When he made his way to the Rogers home, he already heard the grunts and the moans. Bucky internally rolled his eyes. Making his way into the basement, he already saw Peter sitting down on the floor, books sprawled all around him. Peter looked at him. 

“Oh hey, you’re home.” Peter smiled awkwardly. Bucky didn’t say anything. “Um, can you help me with this History paper? It’s on World War II.”  
  
“Scoot over. I’ll help you.” 


End file.
